Untitled
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: If you have an idea for the title let me know. REad and review!
1. Default Chapter

****

AN: I do _NOT own star trek!_ The only thing I own is my own character Savaaka Lorres the half-Klingon doctor. you can use her if you ask.

UNTITLED

CH1

"Doctor," the piolt said, "We are approching Bajor and the Titan is no where in sight."

Dr. Savaaka Lorres looked at Councler Deanna Troi and sighed. Deanna looked at the half-Klingon doctor and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Deanna asked.

"Where is the Titan?" Savaaka asked, "Were we set up?

"I don't know," Deanna said, "I wasn't there so I couldn't feel Will's emotions."

Savaaka got up and Deanna noticed how tall she was. She was five foot eight.

"Piolt Lawson," Savaaka said, " is there anything strange around here?"

"Well," Lawson said looking scared, "We are being probed by a Deep Space Nine Station and the Bajorn goverment."

Deanna had felt the tension and came to the dock pit.

"Hail them," she topld the piold.

Piolt Lawson did as he was told.

Deanna and Savaaka were looking into the face of Captain Benjaman Sisko.

****

I want atleast two reviews from two different people before I update.


	2. Chapter two

AN: here is the next chapter

CH2

"This is Cptain Sisko of Deep Space Nine. State your busness," Sisko rumbled looking mad.

"Captain Sisko," Savaaka said, I am Savaaka Lorres of the Starship Titan. It is to my understanding that you are probing us."

"You must understand," Sisko began, "We are under the thread of the Dominion. We need to probe you."

"It is to aur understanding, another man in a medical uniform said , "that you have seven people on bored your vessel."

Savaaka turned and looked at Deanna.

"We have three," Deanna said, "Where do you get seven?"

"That is what our sensors say," an irish man said.

Deanna looked the Irish man and said, "Miles? Miles O'Brian?"

Miles looked up and saw Counselor Trio.

"Deanna!" he said.

"hello Miles," she said.

"Doctor Lorres," Sisko said steering the conversation back on track, "there are brobley changelings on board your shuttle."

"Changeling?" Savaaka asked,

"The are the founders on the Domonion," Deanna told Savaaka.

"How do you know?"

" I read," Deanna laughed.

Savaaka looked at Sisko and shook er head.

"How am I spossed to figure this out?" she asked.

"I will allow your shuttle to come abord and we will have a team of experts check you and the shuttle out," Sisko said, "By the way are you full Klingon?"

"Half," Savaaka reasponded, "And I was named by a Vulcan."

"Prepare for docking," Miles said.

When he said that a missle came and hit the vessle's engines.

****

AN: I changed my mind about the reviews. This story is to fun to write. I just ask that you read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to the following people for reviewing.

WhiteStranger- The reason I left such a big cliffhanger is that I wanted people to read the story. Sorry this chapter is going to be short. And if you have an email I will let you know when the chapters come out.

looks for other reviewers

On with the show

CH3

"Sheilds up," Savaaka said. She turned to Sisko, "Whats the big idea?

Sisko didn't answer cause he was talking to the Bajoran goverment. He finally looked at Savaaka and said, "Lower your sheilds so we can transport you."

Savaaka looked confused. Deanna jumped to action and told the piolt. The crew then felt the transporter beam grab them and saw the OPS station of Deep Space Nine.

A dark haired medic rused forwerd and took blood from Deanna and the piolt. He then tried to take blood from Savaaka and she pulled her arm away.

"Please," the man said, "WE need to take a blood sample."

"First," Savaaka spat, "Tell me who you are."

"Dr. Julian Bashir."

Savaaka then alowed him to take her blood and turned to Sisko.

"Have you seen the U.S.S. Titan?"

"No," Sisko said. He turned to Jadzia Dax and said, "Will you assign them tempory quarters?" He turned back to Savaaka and said, "Follow Jadzia please."

Authors note: Once again I thank whiteStranger for keeping me updating on this story. Review. White Stranger if you have an email address post it in your reviews and I will let you know when there is another chapter.

CharmedBookworm

P.S. read my charmed fics please


End file.
